Abacus A Sonic Story
by Hwynnn58
Summary: When an old Hyena with a mysterious is brought back to take part in the horrors of war, he sees what happened to the world in his dissapearance and he tries to save the world.
1. 1

AN - This story does not take place in the regular sonic canon. Abacus; A Sonic Story takes place in a made up AU

"Donkey!" screamed a bound hyena in his last moments. his brown fur blowing in the harsh wind. surely this would be the end of Abacus, the world's strongest soldier. His death would be brought to him buy his own hand, no less. tears began to well up in Abacus' eye.

The end is near

~ Abacus; A Sonic Story - Prologue ~

A light wind softly tousled Abacus' brown hair as he sat in the shade of a tree. From his point of view, Abacus could see almost all of the rolling green hills of his home. though, the farther that Abacus looked, the more he could see the beautiful grass being overtaken by the slowly encroaching desert. Abacus diverted his attention towards the rocky terrace upon which his house was hand-built. Each and every log and rock that composed his small cabin was placed with much care and thought. surely, more thought was put into building his shoddy house than any other action in his life. But Abacus didn't like to think about the past often. before Abacus could finish that thought, he noticed that something was amiss. his house, that normally would be bustling with life had become dead quiet during his absent-minded respite.

Abacus leapt to his feet in an instant to see what the problem was. as he quickly made his way to his cottage, Abacus began to call the names of his friends, "Mark? Pomegranate? Donkey!?"

yet none of the animals in his care uttered a sound. No matter what Abacus did, his home remained unnaturally quiet. Nothing but the whisper of the wind kept him company. 'Who could have done this?' pondered Abacus. But no sooner than that thought ended was his question answered by a very loud noise in a nearby area. Abacus heard the screaming of his animal companions as they ran from an explosion. This finally directed Abacus toward the scene of the action.

Abacus leaped into action with great strength and prowesse. Abacus quickly ran through the green hills of his zone as he came face to face with none other than, "Dr. Eggman!?" shouted Abacus.

"Yeah, you mother fucker!" shouted Eggman in response, "It's me again!"

Abacus was in shock at the appearance of his greatest adversary, "H-How did you find me!?" inquired Abacuse.

"Well, I'll tell you in due time you little bitch." replied Eggman as he turned his attention towards Abacus' animal friends, "If you survive…"

Abacus was speechless at the next thing Eggman did. Eggman's floating machine thing slowly lowered a tube toward all of Abacus' friends. by the time the tube touched the ground, Abacus couldn't see the animals inside! Multiple machine noises ranged from the tube as the cries of the animals inside were slowly silenced, "What did you do to them?" gasped Abacuss as the tube lifted to reveal… that all of Abacus' friends had been transformed into machines! Eggman continued his monologue as he started to fly away, "Sorry it had to end this way, fucker. Well, not really. I supposed I always knew this was gonna happen. These kinds of endings seem to always await your kind…. Fuck you, bitch!"

Those were the last words that Eggman said as he flew away on his flying machine. Now it was just Abacus and his friends, now turned enemies. In his mind, Abacus believed he could win, "After all, they are just regular ro-" before he could finish his sentense, Abacus was surrounded. One animal grabbed his arm. Abacus had no trouble bucking them off, but as soon as he did, two more took its place. The wind began to pick up in intensity as Abacuse was overtaken completely as four of his five animals pinned him to the ground. the fifth and final animal, Abacus' favorite, Donkey, stood over him with his hands raised in the air, ready to deal the final blow.

"Donkey!" Screamed Abacus. His words seemed to hang in the air. But Donkey didn't stop. His arms continued to raise further into the air as Abacus let a single tear fall from his eye. Donkey let his arms fall down to crush Abacus. He closed his eye to brace himself for the impact. Abacus waited for a surprisingly long time. Abacus opened his eye and saw Donkey's hands just inches from his face. Donkey was shaking. in an instant, yellow lights began to burst from the inside of Donkey's metal armor. more and more beams of light burst from the inside of his metallic armor. in a second, Donkey let out an incredible roar as the ape inside of the armor burst out with a new yellow, sparkling aura. donkey smashed one of the animals over Abacus, setting them free as well. The other three animals broke formation and jumped to tackle Donkey. Donkey freed another with one punch but the other two grabbed onto him and Donkey couldn't move. That was when Abacus saw his chance to fight back. Abacus tripped one over as donkey broke the one behind him by throwing him over his back onto the tripped over animal freeing them both.

After the dust settled, Abacus looked up to his old friend with awe. Donkey seemed to have a renewed, awoken spirit. Donkey looked back at Abacus. The moment didn't last long, however, as Donkey looked away with a distressed grunt. Abacus couldn't see what he was looking at as he felt a sharp piercing feeling in his back. it wasn't long afterwards that he lost consiousness.

The end is near

~ Abacus; A Sonic Story ~


	2. 2

AN - This story does not take place in the regular sonic canon. Abacus; A Sonic Story takes place in a made up AU

Abacus fell into a deep sleep as he was spirited far away. He attempted to fight against the terrible sleep in vain, of course. He knew that he had to fight. He had to fight… for…

He had to fight

The entire world belonged to just the two of them. On one side of the top of the world was abacus. clutching a broadsword in both of his two hands. He was blinded by denial. On the other side, was none other than Eggman himself. The both of them were surrounded by blinding, suffocating, lights. Eggman, floating, spoke into the wild wind, "What are you gonna do about it, bitch?"

~ Abacus; A Sonic Story - Chapter 1 ~

Abacus woke up in a start with a hand on his eyepatch, his eye darting around the room. Soon, he saw a bucket of water aimed over his head. The one holding it was… "So you're fiinally awake, huh?"

A kangaroo towered over Abacus. Surely, she would dwarf him even when he was standing. She wore a short padded vest that covered her chest. A blue insignia was emblazened on it's left side. She also wore two red fingerless gloves. Abacus spent too much time processing what was in front of him that he did not realise that he didn't even respond. The kangaroo looked dissapointed, "I can't believe someone like you could be brought to such low lows. I might laugh if it wasn-"

"Now, now, Espania, you and I both know who we're talking to here." said a small shadow on the other side of the room. Even when he was in the dark and sedated, Abacus could tell his distinct outline. "Y-you're…" Abacus whimpered. But before he could finish, the small fox stepped out of the shadows, he wore a pair of rectangular spectacles and a buisness suit. And he prominently showed his two yellow tails, "that's right. It's nice to meet you, Abacus. Is your name Abacus?" Tails said, scratching the back of his head with a bit of an exasperated expression that didn't match the serious and calm persona he had just expressed. Abacus was speechless at the sight in front of him. Tails, once again in a very friendly tone, spoke, "I know this should be a lot for you… which is… understandable. But I'm sure you've seen worse, eh?" Tails chuckled. Even though Abacus was quite anxious before, he found that his anxiety was slowly melting away as Tails kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah." replied Abacus, "it's a lot." Tails' face brightened when Abacus spoke, "well at least you're talking with me! I think that's a step in the right direction. Now, I have a few questions to just try and… verify a few things. Is that ok?"

"Ok." Replied Abacus.

"Alright then!" spoke Tails, "Here comes question number one! You're named Abacuse, right?"

"Yup"

"The Abacus? The greatest soldier?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Then, you're the very same Abacus that destroyed The Egg Tower single handedly?" Abacus knew what was happening now. He simply nodded. Tails kept on talking like everything was normal, "That's how you lost your right eye, right?" Abacus looked at tails in the eyes. Tails' face was smiling, but his eyes showed a calculating, emotionless, gaze. Abacus could tell that Tails wasn't his friend. Tails was still talking like they were friends, though, "Then, you left for ten whole years, right? Could you tell me why you did that?" Abacus could never tell him. "That's a silly question. I think I already know…" And that was when Tails simply decided to get up and leave, "Untie him, Espania."

The kangaroo, Espania walked from her place in the corner to directly cover Abacus' view of Tails as she untied him, "Are you just going to keep me here?" shouted Adicus,

"Sorry, we don't know if we can really trust you yet. But at least we're going in the right direction!" Espania finished untying him and Abacus quickly got to his feet. Espania slowly backed away.

Then she turned her back.

Abacus leaped at her with all of the force he could muster. winding up his fist to strike her. But as he flung his fist at the back of her head, a hand caught it with ease. Espania turned around as Abacus jumped backwards. Abacus let a flurry of punches loose in Espania's direction, each one dodged with more prowess than the last, "I really thought you would be better than this, hero." said Espania as she finished the fight with a powerful kick to Abacus' stomach, "I guess I was wrong…"

.

.

.

Abacus lay there for an inordinate amount of time. One thought permeated through his mind…

what am I gonna do.

That was all he thought until he began to hear a faint banging sound in the vents. Abacus still layed on the ground but the sounds got louder and louder until the sounds became near unbearable.

The door to Abacus' cell was bust down as a voice called out to him. it was a gruff voice, yet a familiar one, "We need to go, Abacus. We need to go NOW."

~ Abacus; A Sonic Story ~


	3. 3

Donkey dashed through many hills and valleys as a new thing began to bloom inside of his mind. A million new thoughts rushed through his newborn mind. At first, they came in small, broken ideas. Still rarely brightening the dim spaces of his brain. But soon, the light was overflowing. Flooding every part of his consciousness. Bringing a new dawn unto donkey's life.

Donkey put a hand to his chest as he pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind. In his chest, he felt the smooth stone imbedded inside of him. Brushing against his soft fur. But he also felt the warm glow spreading throughout his body. Filling his body with a crackling, stimulating, electricity. This stone, it reminded him why he was running in the first place. The one goal he now devoted himself to, 'Find Abacus. Find him and everything will go back to normal.' This is what Donkey forced to the very front of his mind. He didn't need to worry about anything else now.

As Donkey continued to dash through the rolling hills, the firtle dirt began to shift into a fine sand. Donkey's pace began to slow as he ran out of energy. He ran for what felt like hours. But his legs eventually gave out. And his knees hit the sand. The sun was hung in the very center of the sky as Heat beat into donkey's back. as he lost to the terrible wilderness, donkey's eyes began to blur. Donkey looked ahead. There was something there. But whatever it was didn't matter to Donkey anymore. He had lost. Abacus was gone. Home was gone. Those were his last thoughts before his vision finally went dark.

~Abacus; A Sonic Story - Chapter 3~

Donkey drifted through a black, colorless, void. nothing except him was there. Donkey put a hand to his chest. But when he felt around, he couldn't feel the cold gem anymore. at the time of this revelation, Donkey hit the ground. but when he looked down, he saw that it wasn't really a ground at all. It, too was just another part of the void. But when he could actually touch it, It felt like it was… shifting… constantly. Eternally moving from one phase to another. Yet, at the same time it was impossibly still. Donkey got up and began to survey his surroundings. Like he expected, there seemed to be nothing around at all except for the endless, living cavern. But as Donkey continued to search for anything, he felt a familiar aura in the distance. It felt like it was alive in the way that living things could never be. Donkey recognized it. And as he ran towards the source of the aura, he could feel a soft breeze blow through his fur. As he closed in on the source, he could see the void begin to take more form. The shifting blackness began to turn green. And Donkey could sense the unmistakable feeling of grass brushing against one's feet. And as he continued, the sweet smell of flowers filled the air. And the sky began to turn from black to a light blue. And the longer he walked the more it began to look like… the more it looked like home. Donkey finally reached the top of the hill that his home sat at. And there it was. A familiar tree, a familiar house, and a familiar view from the top. It was unmistakable. The spitting image of his home. Every microscopic detail was captured with perfect accuracy.

Donkey walked towards the door to Abacus' house, it was the center of the aura. As Donkey reached for the doorknob, he felt the light breeze pick up in intensity. Letting out a subtle howl. Donkey turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal the same black void that greeted him before. And before he could do anything to stop it. An incredible gust of wind blew from inside of the door sending Donkey off of his feet and down the hill. As Donkey was flung further and further away from home, the wind seemed to only pick up in it's intensity. Becoming a raging cyclone. Donkey was helpless to stop the furious wind from cutting into him and bringing him back into the miserable black void. Donkey landed on the ground face down. But quickly he pulled his head up to see again. His home was gone, the hill was gone. Everything was stripped away from him. But now, that was the least of his worries. Now, a dark figure had begun to step in front of Donkey's vision. The figure's hand reached down and grabbed donkey's hair. Pulling his view up so their eyes could meet. Donkey recognized the hand that grabbed him. But the force was uncharacteristic of what he expected. It was once a hand that held him. A hand that nurtured him. The hand belonged to none other than Abacus. And that was when Donkey's vision was interrupted.

~Abacus; A Sonic Story~


End file.
